<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Force Knows, She Needs Her by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874739">Force Knows, She Needs Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She escaped the destruction of her home, only to find another in the heart of the Rebellion.</p><p>AKA</p><p>What if Kara and Alex lived in the Star Wars universe?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Force Knows, She Needs Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What if, in the immediate aftermath of Order 66, the House of El sends out two droid ships but only one makes it past the Imperial blockade placed on the planet. 13 years old and sensitive to the Force, young Kara Zor-El ends up on Naboo, found by the head of the royal guard, J’onn Jonnz.</p><p>She’s scared and she doesn’t know what to do without her parents, but Kara is determined to live up to a legacy she’s been forced to run from. Krypton had never been associated with the Jedi, the Great Houses valuing their progeny too much to even think about giving them up, but they also valued a holistic education.</p><p>Kara’s trained, knows how to use the Force as much as a Kryptonian her age can and then some, but that’s not enough. J’onn knows this, knows that Kara is angry and sad and close to Falling, so he does the only thing he can do.</p><p>He places her with a pair of scientists and their daughter who live on Coruscant. There’re enough remnants of the Jedi there that Kara can’t be detected, gives her time to learn how to control her emotions and reign in her Force signature.</p><p>It’s not easy. Things with Alex are hard. How do you deal with someone like Kara, someone who could choke you in anger as easily as she could hug you and with just as little thought? Someone whose powers lay with more than the physical, so close to falling all the time?</p><p>When their human friend, Kenny, is killed by Storm Troopers, things change. Jeremiah’s been gone for a year, taken and presumed murdered by the Empire, and tensions have been running high for the girls. Alex knows how much Kara chafes to use the Force, how much she just wants to end the Imperials, but she knows that she can’t, knows that everything they sacrificed would be for nothing, and so she becomes the hand that reigns her in.</p><p>With Kenny’s death, they come close to losing that control, but then Kara saves her, pulls her away from a death that was coming too quickly to stop. Alex owes her her life but, more than that, there’s a bond that forms between them, something that can only grow stronger as time passes.</p><p>When they’re nineteen, they join the Rebellion. Alex works with the ground troops, infiltration and removal her specialty, while Kara is a natural in an X-Wing, one of the few Ace pilots the Rebellion has at that point.</p><p>Things go well for a while. They don’t always win, but Alex and Kara are there as support for each other. Kara becomes known for going rogue and providing air cover for Alex’s unit, and often Alex can be found repairing Kara’s X-wing.</p><p>Then comes the day the Shu-Torun Queen betrays them.</p><p>Kara barely makes it out, her X-wing sent into a tailspin as she’s left in deep space with no way to get back. The only thing that keeps her grounded is the force bond she shares with a young member of Alex’s squad.</p><p>When Nia senses it, senses the panic and the growing distance between herself and Kara, she goes straight to Alex.  Her response is immediate. She doesn’t care that she’s giving up her entry into the Pathfinders, doesn’t care that what she’s doing might put her into that damned floating prison. All she cares about is that Kara needs her.</p><p>She and Nia take two X-wings. She would have preferred to have left her with the others, but Nia is determined to go. Kara is her mentor and she’s not going to abandon her. She’s not going to let Alex stop her from going.</p><p>They get lucky. They find her fifteen parsecs away from the Core. It’s not ideal, but it’s better than Kara being lost to Wild Space or being captured.</p><p>Her X-wing is shot and even with her enhanced abilities, she doesn’t have long. It’s enough to make Alex pull her into her own ship, cradling her on her lap as she flies and leaving Nia to destroy the craft they’re leaving behind.</p><p>When they rendezvous with the Rebellion, Alex and Nia are in trouble. Their paths to promotion within the infantry are destroyed and there’s nothing they can do to protest it. It’s only by virtue of the fact that they didn’t endanger anyone else and rescued one of their own that they’re spared, J’onn intervening on their behalf.</p><p>A new unit is formed. Kara’s the Commander in name, but Alex is the one in charge of tactics and deployment. They’re responsible for running rescue missions and going up against the Empire in places where the Rebels can’t spare more than a few fighters at a time. Nia is assigned to them, as well as Winn, James, Kelly and Brainy.</p><p>Halfway through their fifth mission as Arrow Squadron, however, things go south. They come up against the Empire’s Task Force 99, members of Vader’s 501<sup>st</sup> that even the famous Luke Skywalker could only come to a standstill against. Alex is injured, taking a lightsaber to the shoulder.</p><p>She lives and they escape, but Kara’s guilt eats away at her, pushes her into training herself and Nia further and harder than she’d done before. She takes Arrow Squadron across the galaxy, always in search of more knowledge, more ways to learn. Along the way, they gain notoriety for the efficiency with which they work to liberate the systems they fly through.</p><p>All throughout this, Kara doesn’t let go of Alex. She comes close to modifying her fighter so that Alex can be her co-pilot, but she nips that in the bud before Kara can get to Winn. She does, however, sleep in her bunk with her, touching her always to reassure her that she’s there.</p><p>When Kara has nightmares, it’s Alex that wakes her, holds her close and sings her back to sleep. When it’s Alex, Kara rubs her neck and shoulders until she calms, letting her feel her presence and using the Force to soothe her fears. They’re the same fears, same insecurities creeping up behind them, forcing them to face a truth they don’t want to.</p><p>It happens the next time they face Task Force 99. Kara’s facing Kreel, her skin slick with sweat from the heat of their sabers as they clash together. He’s stronger than her in this system, the gravity different, leaving her feeling heavy and sluggish. He’s also faster, better able to meet her blow for blow until she finds that she’s ceding ground to him.</p><p>In the distance, Alex shouts something, but she can’t hear her. She can’t hear anything but the rushing of her blood in her ears and the sizzle of the lightsabers as they duel, the way her footsteps are muffled by the salt covered ground.</p><p>Kreel smirks and twists. All Kara can feel is a heat in her stomach, the scent of burnt flesh making her nauseous. He pulls away and motions to the transport above them, escaping as Kara collapses to the ground, everything going black around her. The last thing she remembers, the last thing she sees, is Alex and Nia running to her. Then there’s nothing.</p><p>She wakes from time to time in the bacta tank. Each time, she flails, forgetting where she is, until the sedative they’d used on her is released into her system again.</p><p>She doesn’t wake when they rebuild her intestines.</p><p>It’s a close thing, but eventually she wakes in a bed. Alex is sleeping in a chair nearby, her fingers curled loosely around Kara’s. In her sleep, she’s tormented. Kara doesn’t know what causes it, doesn’t know what’s torturing her, but she knows that she wants to stop it.</p><p>She tries to get up, but the pain makes her gasp, makes her want to curl in on herself and cry. She doesn’t, but not my much, not when doing it means waking her favourite person. It would mean disturbing Alex and she doesn’t want to do that, doesn’t want to wake her when she’s apparently been by her side throughout the entire process.</p><p>It warms her even as it leaves her cold, leaves her wanting and wanting and wanting.</p><p>Kara can feel the way the Force pulls her to Alex, can feel the way it makes it so that all she can see in it is the way she shines, not with midichlorians, but with life and love and care. She’s like a beacon for Kara, the potential for something more hidden behind the way that Kara values her above all else.</p><p>She’s never thought about it before, the way she relies on her. She’s never considered that Alex is her way home now, the thing she clings to when the Dark Side threatens to overwhelm her like slick, greasy oil weighing her down.</p><p>That’s the thought that she carries with her the next time she’s somewhere she can just breathe, waiting for her next assignment. She turns her saber on, flicks it to life on a whim, staring at the deeper purple that glares back at her. It wavers for a moment, like a candle on the verge of going out, and then Alex puts her hand on her shoulder and the crystal lightens, the purple not as dark, not as intense.</p><p>She flicks it off and looks at her, knows from the set of her expression that they have another mission, this one something that she doesn’t like. She doesn’t need Alex to speak to know that whatever it is, it will put them in danger, will test them once more.</p><p>J’onn doesn’t waste time when he sees them. They’re to retrieve a dark artefact from the Outer Rim, destroy it if they can’t bring it back without the taint of the Dark Side. Kara questions it, wonders why the Rebellion would be after such a thing, but J’onn won’t tell her, not while they could be compromised.</p><p>I’s only when they’re flying, just her and Alex on the hyperlanes this time, that J’onn tells them: they’re going after a cache of artefacts, set to destroy them before the Empire can get their hands on them.</p><p>Kara understands this, knows what the cost of letting those artefacts survive would be, but she hesitates, doesn’t want Alex anywhere near them. She doesn’t want to lose her to her own dark impulses.</p><p>Alex squashes that reasoning almost immediately, lets Kara know just what she thinks about that level of self-sacrifice. It’s enough to make her stop protesting, though the worry remains. She doesn’t think that will ever go away.</p><p>They make it to the cache alright, the Dark acting like a slick, slimy beacon to her Force attuned senses. It doesn’t matter. Kara’s there to do what she needs to do and she’ll do it well.</p><p>There’s only one problem. Kreel is there.</p><p>The duel is fierce, long. Alex somehow gets her hands on a lightsaber of her own, picks it up off his belt before dancing away. Alone, they run the risk of dying, but together they take him down.</p><p>Two X-wings escape the blast radius as the cache explodes, taking the body of their enemy with them. She hates killing, but for Alex, she’d do anything.</p><p>That realisation is what spurs her to propose to her, to profess to needing Alex in her life for as long as she’ll have her. J’onn officiates, blessing their union together with Eliza before all their friends and squad mates.</p><p>The missions don’t stop, even after Endor, but it doesn’t matter. Kara has Alex, and Alex has Kara, and that’s all they need from the galaxy, the Force and whatever else is out there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>